


Error 69 - Stanford Pines x Reader (SMUT)

by m0ltenc0ck



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Ford Pines - Freeform, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Horny, Lemon, M/M, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Other, Reader-Insert, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Stanford Pines - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, daddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0ltenc0ck/pseuds/m0ltenc0ck
Summary: Ford is having "computer troubles" and you, the reader, dabble in technology so you "help him"





	Error 69 - Stanford Pines x Reader (SMUT)

you go into ford's basement, leaning aganist the wall in a revealing uniform  
"IT support~ where's the computer?" you asked in cheesy porn voice  
"right over here." said ford, gulping, gesturing to his computer.  
"it's not turning on....."  
you bend over the chair, poking your butt out to him. "have you tried the.. power button?"  
"yes. it's not working. :( "  
he doesn't seem to pay attention to your lady parts  
you pout  
you lower down, looking at the cords. "mister, the computer isn't even plugged in." you say, face inches from his lower parts (he's standing near the powerpoint for the computer)

ford puts a hand to his face in shock. "of course!!!" he still isn't paying attention to your body. you pout harder.  
"dammit just ram your usb stick into my port" you spread yourself on his desk impatiently  
he gives you the most dumbfounded expression  
"you want me to /what/"  
you roll your eyes. "insert your "floppy disk" into my "hard drive"" you say with the added quotation marks.  
he squints. "mabel said this computer was updated though and floppy disks are dead."  
you scream  
the end


End file.
